It's Our Secret
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: A series of oneshots that range from Akito in a dress, to Kyo visiting his mother's grave on Mother's Day. A varity of oneshots: happy, humorous, angst, and any other type of genre...Enjoy!
1. A Dress? You Jest!

_**It's Our Secret**_

_**By:** LilyGinnyBlack_

**_Shot One: A Dress? You Jest!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't know Fruits Basket, nor will I ever own any of it's characters or plot. : (**_

_A/N: Hello out there to any old or new readers. : ) This whole fanfic will just be a bunch of one-shots that deal with ideas that never made it into my, now finished, novel length Furuba fanfic **Every Single One**. So, if some things don't make sense, that's the reason why. You don't have to read **ESO**, in order to understand these one-shots, but it might help. Anyway, I challenged myself, by telling myself not to make any of these one-shots more than three pages long (not including author notes). By doing this, I insure that I can update quickly and spontaneously, also, I it will make it so I don't get caught in a web and have to turn a series of one-shots into a sequel of any kind. Well, enough with this extremely long author's note and please enjoy the first chapter to this little companion piece of mine. Enjoy! _

--

Deep breaths; that's all this would takeThe thought rambled off in Akito's head over and over again, the purpose-make sure she did the deed-the result-the effect of insanity could be felt throughout her whole body. She wanted to do no more than run from the room and not face the enemy. That dress, that kimono. Her mind wasn't ready for the step yet, though, she knew her heart was…the organ, which gave a beat inside her skin, wanted to see herself as woman-not a man-not anymore.

Yet, her mind annoyed her, the voice of her deceased mother seemed to float continually around her head, it told her that her feminine body and feministic muses should not be known. That they should be suppressed and locked deep within her; no one would accept her-if she looked beautiful-no one would respect her-if she looked fragile. Her brain was such a pain. Why couldn't she just follow her heart and her heart alone? She came to the conclusion that whatever holy being there was; didn't like her-plain and simple as that. These few hours would be long; she could feel the truth in the headache she had somehow formed in a matter of minutes.

Her only hope was that the day could only get better and not worse.

So odd; that thought, a random strand of unspoken words; ones that spoke (wordlessly, of course) of a completely different Akito. Merely months ago-hope and a positive outlook-was deemed illogical to come from her, yet, now such a persona was not all that unusual. On _that_ day, the day she killed her mother, in that moment when her mind loss all sense of sanity and the curse opened it's tightly closed wings-Akito felt so free and she longed to change. She just desired to be a better person, and also, to feel the lovely silk feel that only kimonos were able to bring. To have a reflection, which gave back the image of a slightly make-up enhanced face and the smooth curve of small breasts. And, the moment her hair got long enough, she wished to pull it back in some elaborate twist. That was her desire; that was the picture she had in her mind since the first time she had to put on clothes that should belong to men.

Now was her chance.

Silent, her room was silent, except for the chirps of birds and the buzz of insects, which came from her open door (the one that led out to the tiny and enclosed garden). She could hear the obnoxiously loud voice of Ayame, who created the kimono she was to wear to Kyo and Tohru's wedding, that thought alone did not help to settle her nerves, and the minute words of Hatori-who had (probably) tried in vain multiple times to try and shut the grown drama king up.

The heavy footfalls of three grown men could be heard as the trio drew ever closer to Akito's room. The nauseous knot in her stomach grew and her feet ached to get up and run, while her head continued to pound.

_She could only hope…_

The door was slammed open as Ayame excitedly marched into the small space. Akito gulped. Ayame was ecstatic, she was frightened.

--

Tighter and tighter Ayame pulled at the fabric. Akito had the distinct impression that a dizzy spell was bound to occur at any moment, as the obi was wrapped for, what she could only guess, was the fiftieth time around her lithe body. Despite the timorous sense that she would pass out, Akito was extremely pleased with the outfit, which adorned her frame; a frame, which she had never been given the time or the appropriate outfit, to truly appreciate or admire.

Deep blues under the lightest pink and pure white, it was a glorious site to behold, and the obi was the darkest blue fabric to ever grace her finger tips, so dark one could almost call it black. It was gorgeous; Ayame had really outdone himself and finally proved his worth as a seamstress to her. At one time, the cursed members of the Zodiac were all just fun pawns she could move across the board, though, Shigure always challenged her authority with strategies of his own. A board and a game no longer existed, for a while now; Akito had struggled to stop her manipulative ways. At first, she was under the impression that such a feat would surely be a trial and drain her, but, with the release of the curse and the constant mental imprisonment of her mother gone, Akito didn't have those malice and manipulative motives planted in her soul any longer.

A realization, which she found a flood of relief in, and caused her life to do a 360 degree turn. She could feel her lips tug up into a smile, as Ayame tied the obi and gently pulled the front of her hair back, he placed a beret in her hair to hold the strands in place. He turned her body around to face him, she was sure beyond a doubt that he was about to apply make-up to her face. She was right.

Alas, before the make-up even touched her face, she could only glance at Ayame's eyes as they widened. "I've never seen so much of your face before, Akito-san. It's really very delicate and lovely, I wonder if you even need make-up, what, with that smile on your face. I can just see Gure-san now, his eyes alight with romance and his mind focused solely on male dreams. Yes, he would be in awe of you, he could even die of your beauty…" By then Akito had started to turn out the man as he continued to babble on about nonsense. And, while her twisted nature may have left her, the temper she carried hadn't, which could only mean bad news for Ayame.

"Will you shut up? Just apply the damn make-up already! It's a simplistic enough task even for your childish brain to achieve." Her tone was cold and her words were ice, but the limited amount of patience she had in her, all but evaporated moments before.

His golden eyes held shock, yet, they also held respect, and his mouth was still opened as if he were just about to spout another whimsical thing about men and romance. At least, she was still respected, even though, she held no resemblance to a male. Either way, none of it mattered anymore, as Ayame applied only the thinnest amount of make-up possible. And, with her eyes closed, Akito could only dream that Shigure would see her…the way Ayame said he would.

--

He embraced her, the second he saw her, and Akito knew than that Ayame had been right. The stunned emotion etched onto Shigure's mature features amplified the notion that he was pleased with what he saw. _She felt…_

_No kisses were needed._

_No words to be spoken._

_No physical touches._

_No desperate tears._

_Nothing…_

In that frozen time frame, Akito could not even consider that once feared rejection and loss of respect. As his warm arms trailed over her silken covered and curved form, Akito could only relinquish in that untamable warmth, of the one who was always there for her. But, could not comprehend him as her loyal dog anymore, nor could she ponder her position as his "master"; all he was to her-from that millisecond on, was Shigure. And, as she clung to his embrace, so felt so...

_For once in her life, she understood peace._

--

_A/N: That's the end of the first one-shot. I'm happy with how it came out, though; I do feel slightly guilty about not updating my **Star Ocean: 'Till the End of Time** fanfic called **Far From a Fairytale**. So, if any of you liked this bit of writing, like **SO3**, and don't mind the Albel/Sophia pairing, please check it out. I'm going to update it tomorrow. Oh, I also have an Akito/Shigure fanfic one-shot out; I had written it for Valentine's Day, it's called **Black Rose**, so that out as well, if you like the Akito/Shigure pairing. Moving away from the self-advertising, please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review and thanks. Take care and Ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	2. Stay Together

**_Shot Two: Stay Together_**

_A/N: First off, I'd like to say **Happy Mother's Day** to any mother's out there that might be reading this. Second, this chapter is dedicated to my mother, I don't have any money (since I don't have a job yet), so I couldn't get anything for her, but I wrote this and thought of her. She read it and liked it a lot; I just hope it's a good enough present for her. Anyway, thanks to all who read and any who reviewed, it means a whole lot; now, onto the story. : )_

--

He hadn't been here in ages. The last time…the last time, he was just a small boy who couldn't control his temper and seemed to only know the words, "It's not my fault." But, now…now he wasn't like that anymore. He was a grown man, mature and with a family of his own. Yes, this would be the first time he would come to his mother's grave with the notion of what it meant to be a parent. While he wasn't a mother; he **was** a father and that meant that he could understand what his mother went through, even if it was only a little bit. A little bit was better than none.

He kneeled there, and he thought of his family. Of his Tohru, who (he could imagine) was knelt just like he was in front of her mother's grave. She had told him of how she wished to visit her mother by herself, said that her and her mother had a lot to catch up on, and that she had to apologize for some of the craziness she surely must have put her mother through as a child. People say that happens, adults tell their children all the time that they would one day understand what it truly meant to be a parent, when you had a child of your own.

Shishio told him that once…but his mother never did.

It was a year or so after they had gotten married; Kyo now had a one-year old son, who he loved dearly. Did his mother ever treasure him? Did his mother ever protect him? Did his mother ever love him? He asked himself these questions, and asked the gravestone in front of him those questions, too, but no answer was received.

Kyo couldn't help but be amazed. No matter how many questions he could think up and ask, and no matter how many empty whistles of the wind he was given in return, he still found comfort by the mere thought of his mother. Her presence still lingered around the grass and dirt that surrounded the cemented and upturned block, which labeled this spot as a grave. He could sense the warmth of her embraces and still see her empty smiles. Maybe…

Maybe she died to save him. Save him from a failure of a mother. What if she knew that she could never be the mother he needed, so, she died and tried to rid him of her person? What if…that made her a beautiful mother in return?

All those years ago he had told Tohru how all he wanted was for a person to say, "I want us to stay together," how he longed for those words to have left from his mother's lips. Yet, though the words never came, could she have still told him that she wanted, mother and son, to stay together?

After all, no matter how many years passed since her death. No matter how many nightmares and tears, no matter how many shouts and cries, and no matter how many wishes for those images of his mother to leave him alone. They never did. They stayed with him, they still do. They lay stored in some dark and hidden part of his mind. And, somehow, his mother did say, "I want us to stay together."

And so, as Kyo moved from his position on the ground. Tears slipped down his checks and glided to the earth below, each salty drop nurtured the soil that surrounded his mother's body. The tears were not of sadness or anger or pain, they were of happiness and forgiveness. He could finally forgive his mother; could finally forgive her death. And, as he got up and walked away, back to the dreary site, he could only think…

_"I hope Tohru's even just half the mother she was."_

--

_A/N: Well, there you go another one-shot done and done. This one isn't as long as the other one was, but, I think it's as long as it should be. I'm overly pleased with how it came out, and I believe it is my favorite one-shot that I've ever written, I mean, the transition from my mind-to my fingers-to my computer screen was just so flawless. Everything flowed along perfectly. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it and I hope you enjoyed this short read. Until next time, please take care. Ja ne!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	3. Relative Composition

**_Shot Three: Relative Composition_**

_A/N: Hello there, thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me! This one-shot dealt with Momo and Momiji and their brotherly/sisterly relationship I made them have in my fic, which, I just carried over into this. I hope you all enjoy it. : D_

(-)-(-)

One last flick of her wrist, and the word was completed; her composition was completed. Sohma Momo let her long blonde and curly hair slid across her pale cheeks as she read the musical notes over. It would be a beautiful piece; if she played it to the right person that was. It was made for, and could only be performed to, Sohma Momiji.

He was a mystery to Momo, even his name was odd to her; it was so close to her own. Almost as if, they were _truly_ brother and sister. But they weren't. They shared the same hair color, Momiji's hair even had a slight wave to it, he had the same eye color as her, same skin color, and…the way he looked at mama…But he wasn't her older brother. Despite all of those things, they didn't share the same blood. That's what he said…

That's what mama said…

That's what papa said…

So, why couldn't she fully accept the simple fact? Why couldn't she ignore the despair that lurked in his clear eyes, every time he looked at her or mama, or how his smiles never showed off his soul, rather, they just gave a skin deep impression of happiness? He never says a word about any of it though, and that's why she gave up. She no longer wanted to prove that Sohma Momiji was her brother.

No, not when she told mama and she playfully told her that Momiji was someone else's child, and that Momo was her only little girl. Not when she mentioned her thoughts to papa and he forcefully brought up the words nonsense. She gave up, when she realized that the more she tried to search, the further in the forest of lies she got lost. But, Momo knew….

Momo picked up the sheet of paper from the desk, which was in the corner of the room, and on the way out she snatched up her violin. She heard around the estate that today was Momiji's birthday, and she had the perfect gift for him. Momo had worked extremely hard on it, poured her soul and emotions into, and, while she didn't have _any_ time to practice it, knew that it would all turn out right in the end. Either she would do a miraculous job on the piece, or she would make a pitiful display of it, but it didn't matter. She had the distinct sense that Momiji wouldn't care if she messed up.

Her body ran and ran until she came to the house that she knew Momiji spent most of his time at. Slowly, she crept her way towards the back of the house, she didn't want to be seen here by anyone besides Momiji, because, if she was, her mama and papa would be told for sure, and she would get punished. So, she had to be careful with each move she made, and she was, until she heard the melancholy sound of Momiji's violin.

He always played such poignant songs.

They made her want to cry and that's why she made her song be as upbeat as she possibly could on the violin. Now, she understood that her song would never compare to great composers, nor could she play her violin as skillfully as Momiji did. Nevertheless, she could only hope that he would enjoy her present nonetheless.

Gingerly she walked over to him, Sohma Momiji, who stood in the center of the small backyard/garden. He looked like any older brother should. Tall, strong, and mature and his clothes no longer resembled her own. No, now, they resembled teenage boy's clothes-the light but durable material of his cargo pants, and a loose T-shirt. To her, he was the perfect image of what an older brother was suppose to look like. Not a single thing in reality was perfect, yet, in her mind-in her dreams-he was the closest thing to it.

"Momiji-san," oh, how she wished she could use nii-chan, she would have even been okay with nii-san, but she couldn't…just couldn't, "I've written a musical composition for you, and I'd like to play it. I wrote it for your birthday." Her eyes looked meekly up at him, as her voice could barely be heard. The sun shone brightly off both their light colored strands of hair.

He stopped in the middle of his song, his eyes had been shut, and he had been lost in his own music, she was surprised that he had even caught a snitch of what she had said. But, he had, someway-somehow, he had. "I…would love that, more than anything in the world, I would, Momo-chan." His voice was so deep, but she could almost feel the comfort and care in his tone.

Thus, she got herself ready, and then she played. Her melody melted into the earth, and mingled with the bird's natural songs, and each note danced across the wind and rippled the water the usually lay dormant in the garden pond. Her eyelids swiftly lowered and covered her brown orbs as long lashes touched her pale checks. Each optimistic tune made the moment ever the more magical and Momo couldn't be happier that she hadn't messed up, because, by now, the composition she had she laboriously written, was swept up in the breeze and forgotten. By then, she played the composition that had laid asleep inside her heart, her true composition, the purest gift she had to give to Sohma Momiji. And, then, it was all over, as soon as she had begun, she stopped. Why? She wasn't too sure of the answer, her soul just told her to not play anymore, and so, she didn't. The music died down, until it disappeared completely.

When she re-opened her eyes, her brown irises were met with that of another exact pair. By then, Momiji stood right beside her; as tears glistened and trimmed the edges of his eyelids. A few strayed from their home and traveled timely down his skin, the liquid shimmered brilliant aqua blue, due to the sun. And, though no words were said, the water that slithered down his flesh, were not out of sadness, but happiness. They were of pure joy, which she had brought to him. A smile curled up on herfeatures and a laugh escaped her pink lips.

Then, suddenly, Momiji grasped her into an almost painful hug, desperate not to let go…ever. He needed her, just as she needed him. His voice chocked out, quietly, among the tears, which still flowed freely, "Call me nii-chan, Momo-chan, never call me anything else-ever."

Tears sprung up in her own eyes, and, from that moment on, even if Momo had no idea that they were completely and utterly blood related-Sohma Momiji became her nii-chan, he became her older brother, and not a single thing else.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this one-shot, I'm glad with how this one came out. It ended up being much more heartfelt than I had first imagined, but, that's okay. Please tell me what you think of it in a review. Please, take care. : ) Ja ne!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	4. Fallen Strands

_**Shot Four: Fallen Strands**_

_A/N: Hello there, I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers out there. You all mean a lot to me, I hope that you all enjoy this one-shot, and, really, I don't have anything else to say…so, onto the story. : )_

(-)-(-)

Long and pale fingers trailed through midnight black hair. Rin sighed; her black strands were long once again. How could the hair have grown without her acknowledgement? Then again, the past few weeks had been rather on the crazy side. For no real reason, Rin lifted the hair up and pulled it back, as if she were to put it back into a ponytail, but then, she let her locks loose and they fell gracefully against her back. As the soft particles hit their mark, memories of how she had once been drifted over her.

Rin could remember the icy glares and the tight fabrics (of all the skimpy clothes she use to wear) and she could always replay the feel of Haru's lips upon her own. But then, it was all taken away from her, and only pain was left.

That unbearable coldness and despair as she was locked up in the Cat Room; how long she had been in there for, she would never know…but her body…so weak. Her body had wished for someone to depend on when she was in that black coated room. Her hope, how it had spiked when she had seen the door open, and only to be greeted by Akito.

Akito who had carelessly slashed away at her hair; each strand dropped and the wound inside her heart had grown. For, with every single strand that was cut away, her mind comprehended it as a memory viciously ripped from her. By then, she was drained physically, emotionally, and mentally; a wish for her life to end had been made, yet, it never got granted. No, the moment that door opened again, the only option she had was to live.

After all, Haru had stood there, his dark orbs blazed with anger. She could easily recognize the symptoms of Haru's black side as it emerged. He took large and fast steps, so as to get to her quicker, and Rin could only watch as her vision began to blur. Both due to her unshed tears and utter exhaustion; then, blackness consumed her sight fully, as the last image she could recall had been of Haru-the last touch she could sense had been of his arms wrapped around her beaten form.

As those events played out all over again in Rin's mind, her hand became hesitant in its action. Could she…Did she really want to cut her long hair all over again? Would she feel the weightlessness of lost memories? Yet, at the same time, Rin had grow use to, and even started to like her short hair. Also, her outfits no longer fit her elongated, shadowy tresses; not one small piece of cloth was wrapped around her frame. Instead, much more conservative clothes adorned her features. The garments she had also grew use to and fond of, so, what was she to do?

With one deep breath, Rin let her instincts take over, and a few cuts and snips later…her hair was short again. Styled as best as she could do and just slightly above her neck; now, she could only hold optimism towards Haru's reaction. Thus, she moved away from her place, in front of the mirror, and walked out of her room.

Since it was summer, Rin opted to wear a light, in both material and color, sundress, which covered quite a bit of her skin. Her feet were bear, but she could care less about such a trivial thing, all she wanted to focus on was Haru and his respond to her new look. And then, there, she found him; in the back yard of the dojo.

Slowly her legs moved over to meet him and she couldn't help but notice the way the sun made his silver hair shine-which only helped to extend the deep contrast of his black hair underneath. Each ring or bracelet or necklace glinted brilliantly in the presence of the sun. She loved him, yet, not solely for his looks. No, he had been there for her no matter how many harsh words she said to him or how many times he had received the cold shoulder from her. He understood when she needed her space, but he never gave up on her. That was how she knew-that he loved her too.

By then she was almost to him when she called out, "Haru." Her shout wasn't loud or silly or overly girlie. Rather, it was quiet and reserved…collected. Haru just stopped his practice moves and turned to look at her. His eyes surprised and a grin on his face. Her face held no such emotion.

"So, do you like it?" She stood right beside him now, and her voice was only slightly shaky, though her insides squirmed. She looked up at him, only a little bit since she was quite tall for a female, and her murky depths showed more of the fear of rejection she felt was bound to happen.

Haru stepped closer to her; his head bent downwards as he closed in to kiss her. His eyelids gently began to cover his eyes, as did Rin's, yet, when his lips only just covered her own, he whispered, "I like you better with short hair, it's easier to run my fingers through." And, to show emphasis on his words, Haru did just that. At that moment, he captured her pink lips with a full blown kiss and Rin's eyes could no longer be seen, for her eyelids lay peacefully over them.

His kiss was so tender and sweet, and the emotions they both had inside themselves could be felt, so much so that, in the end, Rin let herself smile for the very first time.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Another one shot completed! I don't have all that much to say on this one, just that it came out better than I thought it would. Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D Ja ne!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	5. Timid Lioness

**_Shot Five: Timid Lioness_**

_A/N: Hey there everyone! It took me a while to get this one-shot up because I've been so busy, but, I hope you like it anyway. Now, on to the story. : D_

--

The bell, which signaled the start of school, rang and the children began to take their seats. It had been three years now, since she started to come back to school, yet, while the others didn't ignore her as much-anymore…she didn't have any true friends either. But the bell had signaled a new school year, and thus, a new chance for her to form some kind of friendship.

Kisa fingered the charm that Tohru had given her for good luck; since Kisa had made mention of her still persistent problem. Tohru was her first friend that wasn't, officially, family, though, that changed only a month or so ago when she and Kyo got married. The young girl couldn't be happier for the couple because it was Tohru who had been the first person to say, _"I love you."_ It was because of Tohru that she was here now, in her 3rd year of Junior High.

Slowly the day started to creep by as teacher upon teacher entered the classroom and told them the same thing over and over again. They talked of the rules of the classroom, what they would cover, and etc. The monotonous flow of the day could have put Kisa to sleep, that is, if only she could sleep in class. Yet, no matter how many times that thought came to her she never could; sleep and school just never mixed for her. So, she relaxed into her seat that lain, almost forgotten, in one of the corners in the back of the room.

Finally, break came and Kisa let out a sigh of relief. Though, the realization that the day still wasn't over was fully recognized and acknowledged. _Why couldn't the day just **end**?_ Of course, right after she thought that she glanced upon a small group of kids, all of whom, seemed to have surrounded someone. Gingerly she got up from her seat and made her way over; she had a pretty good idea of the situation she was about to come upon.

Kisa could hear the taunts from the bullies. They were the same sort of taunts that she had received in her 1st year of Junior High. They sneers of how ugly and unnatural the non-black or brown hair was, the disgusted tone used to talk of eyes that held color instead of the natural bland color most Japanese had. Yes, she knew it all too well, and Kisa could only close her eyes. She took a deep breath as she forced the unshed tears, which pressed against her shut eyelids, away. She had to be brave. Her hand reached for the charm; she had connected it to a chain, and kept it safe around her neck. Her fingers brushed over the charm…

She had to be strong.

Eyes now opened, Kisa marched over to the group, and she tried her hardest to make her voice loud enough for all of them to hear, "Stop! Stop it! Can't you see that you are hurting her feelings? This girl has no control over her hair and eye color. It not her fault! So, don't berate her for something she had nothing to do with!" There, she had spoken as loud and as clearly as she possibly could, and they had heard her.

Cruel eyes landed on her and Kisa could feel the fear that lurked inside of her. Thus, her fingers clutched desperately onto the small charm. The charm that probably had no **real** powers over luck; yet, if she believed it did, then it would. Kisa always assumed that things worked that way. And, with that muse in mind, Kisa took a cautious step forward; eyes alit with an unspoken determination. She would **not** back down, not yet, not now.

Because of her words, they turned on her; voices echoed the same threats and harsh words only to a different target. Kisa just continued to walk forward, with each step she grew more confident and certain, and instead of witty come backs, she stayed silent. She ignored them. Kisa knew that they only said such mean words because they yearned for that attention and reaction that came by such spoken thoughts.

Kisa would **never** give them what they wanted.

By then she stood in front of the new girl and, if her memory served her correctly, the girl had just came her from Germany. Her parents had to move here because of a job offer, thus, she must have understood the language very little. That just made Kisa angrier. How could they discriminate against someone who wasn't even from this country and who could probably only speak and understand a limited amount of the language? To her, it just seemed inhumane.

Now that she stood in front of the girl, who looked up at her with pale blue eyes and a few strands of her blonde hair that slipped across her checks, Kisa spoke, "Hi there, what's your name?"

"Hello, my name is Adelina." Her voice was softer than Kisa and her eyes were downcast as each letter was formed on her lips.

"It is a pleasure to-" Kisa was unable to finish her sentence as a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around. All Kisa could do was let out a gasp as both her arms were pulled and held behind her back. This move made it so Kisa was not capable enough to protect the precious charm. With one swift movement the classmate had ripped the charm right off of the chain and crumbled it in their hands. The teenager let out a short laugh and tossed the crushed charm into the trash as they walked away, the group of instigators and spectators dispersed.

Brown eyes began to water as Kisa kept her orbs, which glistened due to the tears, trained upon the trash bin. _How could they?_ _How could people be so mean?_ At that moment, Kisa wanted to give up, she wanted to forget the promise she made to herself about how she would try to be strong and make friends. She wanted to erase it-tear it to pieces. Until, a quiet voice rang in her ears, "I'm sorry."

Confusion took over Kisa features as she glanced behind her at the foreign girl, "Huh, what for?"

"You didn't have to do what you did for me. Your charm got broken because of me." She didn't seem to talk much, more like the type that went right to the point.

"It's okay; really, I don't need some charm to give me good luck or strength anyway." She smiled. It was true; she didn't need any charm to give her those attributes. "As I was saying before; it's a pleasure to meet you, Adelina, my name is Kisa."

Adelina let a childish smile grace her features, "It's nice to meet you, too, Kisa."

"So, your name, it sounds kinda like German, but…" Kisa admitted to herself that she wasn't fluent in German, but she had heard enough random spouts of German from Momiji to understand how German sounded. Adelina just wasn't completely like other German words or names she had heard.

Adelina let out a quick giggle, "That's because my name is from Old German, so it sounds slightly different, it means 'noble'."

Noble. Kisa liked the sound of that name. She giggled and smiled back. It was then that she realized just how well Adelina spoke Japanese, "Hey, how is it that you speak Japanese so well?"

"Oh, you see, I've always liked the sound of the Japanese language and decided to learn it a while ago." The answer was simple and obvious enough.

"Oh…" Kisa wasn't quite sure what else to say, yet, by the end of the break both girls had started to chat. The bell rang to signal the end of break and school resumed, though, it didn't seem to bore Kisa as much as before.

Finally, the bell rang to signify the end of school and the students began to file out, Kisa rushed up to Adelina. For, she wished to walk home with her or, at least, walk as far as she could with her. And so, the two girls began to chat again as they made their way home.

--

A new day began and as Kisa walked over to her desk she saw a charm bracelet on it. As she picked it up and examined it, the two small charms on it sparkled in the sunlight. Her eyes scanned the classroom until she spotted Adelina, who raised her hand in a wave, an identical bracelet on her wrist and a grin on her face. Kisa grinned back.

No longer would she be a timid lioness, for, from now on she was a lioness ready to pounce.

--

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this one-shot. I'm very happy with how it came out and I already have the next one-shot in mind. Please tell me what you think of it and thanks to anyone who has read and/or reviewed. Please, take care. : ) Ja ne!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	6. Tiny Wish

**_Shot Six: Tiny Wish_**

_A/N: Hello everyone and sorry about the long wait! School has officially taken over my life what, with teachers handing out projects left and right, I'm surprised I even got this out. Anyway, it isn't that long, but I like it, though I will warn you that there is a slight spoiler mentioned in here that concerns Hiro and the baby his mother is to have in the series. Other than that-please read and enjoy. : D_

--

Large, childish eyes gazed up at him in wonder. Light brown hair fell softly into deep brown orbs. His sister had her arms outstretched; ready to be held in the embrace of her older brother. Hiro just sighed. His little sister was three now while he was sixteen, his mother had the baby girl when he had just barely turned thirteen after all. Nevertheless, he loved the child and liked to take care of her. Kisa and her best friend Adelina found the whole scenario adorable. He didn't.

For example, at the moment he was not in the mood to walk his sibling to the park, he was a teenager after all, and didn't want to spend **all** his time with a three-year-old. Yet, there wasn't much he could do about it.

His feet pounded against the hardened cement as he made his way to the park not far from the Sohma estate. She loved it there and Hiro enjoyed the view of the place, not at the moment, but at times he did. And, with a few more steps, he shoes came in contact with the soft grass of spring. His steps were large and quick and, as soon as he could, Hiro placed his sister down onto the park grounds only to move and sit on a bench near by. His eyes never left her, though, his mind did wander.

The petite child laughed as the rays of sun shone down on her and Hiro let a ginger smile creep onto his features. Even though there was a large gap between the two, a whole year larger than the one between Yuki and Ayame, he never pushed the delicate female away. He never let her hand reach out to thin air or let a question get carried away to the wind. He wanted to be a good big brother and it helped to have the presence of a little girl around, he took care of her, and he grew because of it-matured.

Her laughter rang clear and true through the packed park, mothers with their children ran ragged all around him, but he could always hear his little sister's giggles. She only sat and played in the sand, for, she was simplistic in that sense and really didn't bother with the other equipment of the park, and she was still very young, but that added to her charm.

"Big brother come play! " Her voice was energetic and, as most would describe, cute, and so, resistance was futile. A diminutive laugh and few steps later, Hiro sat next to his baby sister in the sand. Amazed by how straightforward a true child's life and amusement could be, he didn't have memories of such a thing. Not with the curse, when he was younger he was chained to the word different, no matter what, and that means even his childhood was unique. Everything about his life had always been complex-it was never able to be so simple-thus, he revealed in the mirth of childhood, though he knew that his time for such a thing was long past. And, slowly, the sun moved across the sky, but such a complicated thing as time went unnoticed by brother and sister.

--

Sunset had come upon them and Hiro scooped up the tired body in his arms; as he walked back to their home he couldn't help but wonder if Momiji would have been like this with Momo…if the curse hadn't existed Hiro could image that the two would have been inseparable. Then again, if the curse hadn't existed at all, the question of whether Momo would have existed either would be the obvious question. That was all in the past, Hiro couldn't go and think like that, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't deny the fact that the Sohma family and sibling relationships seemed to be doomed from the start (Momiji and Momo, Yuki and Ayame), yet, his held one slight change…

He and his sister had no curse placed upon their shoulders. The curse, it never even grazed his sister indirectly, she never knew about it and never would-completely and totally unaffected. He hugged his sister tighter.

His fingers twisted around the doorknob to the house as night began to cover the sky above. He couldn't stop the thought of, _"Thank you,"_ as it ran through his head. Because, in the end, who would have ever imagined that one simple wish that he made for his sister would ever come true. Who would have even pondered that one who was once cursed could now be blessed-all due to one tiny wish?

--

_A/N: That's the end of another one-shot and it starred Hiro-chan! Please tell me what you think of it in a review and I'd like to give a big **thank you** to all my readers and reviewers out there! I have no idea when my next update will be, but I'll try to not take **too** long. Please, take care. : ) Ja ne!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	7. White Out

**_Shot Seven: White Out_**

_A/N: Hello there everyone. Sorry about the long wait! I've had such a busy life recently, anyway, here is the next one-shot. It is shamefully short, but I thought it sufficient, plus, I was never all that great at writing Haru…I hope you all enjoy it despite its length and thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there. : ) Now, on to the story!_

--.--

He didn't know how it happened. How that dark ink spot on his soul vanished. How it evaporated into the white around it and gives the appearance if its presence was never there to begin with. It disappeared at the exact same time as the curse had, and he had no idea why. Had that anger, which he had held inside of himself for so long, just been a part of the overall zodiac curse? Was his soul free from the wear and tear of a spilt personality? Would he be whole again? Would he be as complete as he had been all those years ago; just like he had been in a time that he could barely remember?

He had no answers to give, just more questions to ask.

Hatsuharu glanced down at his gloved fingers. The sensation of the curse as it was lifted from his body still had not left. And, while it amazed him with how light his whole form now felt, it seemed as if he had a whole in his heart. A place now voided of space, nevertheless, he did not get the chance to ponder his reaction to the curse, for his black side melted away. It was like someone had messed up on an essay and taken white out to the mistake; a mistake completely deleted from existence and then rewritten.

His hand slightly shook and tears slid down his face, without his knowledge or consent, and he could sense the wild beat of his heart. Each thud was as light as the breeze and it whispered to him, _"You've been blotted out and rewritten, here's your second chance."_

Haru smiled. His eyes focused on the people around him and then he gazed at the TV screen. He could only laugh along with Kisa and Tohru of the antics that occurred on the anime Mogeta. Yes, he could already hear the pen as it intertwines words, and gives him a new life.

--.--

_A/N: That the end of the chapter. Don't know how good this one is compared to all the others, but I hope it is okay. Oh and there will be eight more one-shots that will make a total of fifteen one-shots for this series. Lastly, let me know what you thought of this in a review. :D Thanks!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	8. Heartbeat

_**Shot Eight: Heartbeat**_

_A/N: Hey there, everyone, I don't have that much to say about today. Just want to say thanks to any and all readers and reviewers. Oh, and this one-shot is all from Shigure's POV. Hope you enjoy. : )_

--,--

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

A heartbeat; he could hear her heartbeat. Could feel as her breath was inhaled and exhaled and knew that it gave her heart movement. Nevertheless, he still couldn't help but be…

Surprised; every time he heard it, for, how could someone so cold and cruel have a heartbeat? How was it possible for Akito to have one? Did she think the same thing as him?

Akito answered that unspoken and unacknowledged question. "Shigure…"

"Akito," he questioned, "what is it that you want?"

She tangled her arms around his neck and pressed her ear to his bare chest-right over his heart. "You have a heartbeat."

_**Ba-dum, ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

Yes, he did.

--,--

_A/N: That is the end of another one-shot for IOS (It's Our Secret). I, personally, really like this one, which, I can only wish, tells more with what it **doesn't** say compared to what it **does** say. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	9. Remember to Not Care

**_Shot Nine: Remember Not to Care_**

_A/N: Hi there, everyone! Happy 4th of July to any and all Americans out there! I really hope that wherever you may live-it has nicer weather compared to my place of residence. :Sigh: I wonder if New Haven is still going to put on their fireworks display? By the way it sounds outside, probably not, thunder equals lightening equals rain equals a thunder storm and that does **not** equal fireworks. : ( Oh, well, I liked how this one-shot came out, so, I'm fine! Now, onto the fic:_

--,--

"_I can't do it. I can't tell her the truth. Can't tell my mother what just happened…I can't." Machi's voice was uneven as she spoke. Each word shook itself free from the imprisonment of her lips._

"_You have to do it, Machi, you have to tell her. It's the only way you can move on. While my situation is rather, different, so to say, I had to tell my mother basically the same thing as you." She was given her response from Yuki, who held her hand in his. Her head rested against his chest._

"_I don't think I'll be able to take hearing the disappointment in her tone nor the fact that I let her down." Worry tainted each word._

"_Everything will be alright." His sentence was said assuredly, yet, sincerely._

"_How do you know?" No emotion was present besides curiosity._

"_You'll understand afterward."_

--,--

That event from the previous day replayed over and over again in Machi's mind; a determined look upon her face as she stood in front of her house. Her thoughts centered on the news she had to give, on the mental pain she was bound to come across, and the knowledge that Yuki would be there for her after it was all said and through.

I'm engaged. Those were the two words that she had to tell her mother, not a word more or less. She was of age so she was able to marry whom ever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Her mother, officially, had no say in the matter; yet, it wouldn't make her not try.

Control.

That was what her mother used over her for so long. That was how her mother raised her. But then, Machi met Yuki-he, who was brought up the same way-seen as a toy by his mother as well. Praised by all as a "Prince"; she could never see a prince in him. She just saw a human-one broken and lost-just like her. Doomed to follow the set plan given to them by their mothers'; he was able to be saved, and now, it was her turn.

Faith.

She held that for him. He was able to break free from the chains of his mother, so, she could too. Just as long as she knew that he would forever be there for her, then, she would be able to slice any bond that her mother had over her life. And, she knew for a fact that he would be there for her for eternity, the sign of this was wrapped snug against her ring finger. Engaged, she still couldn't believe it! She would have a bond with him, nevertheless, she look forward to the future of their connection, not the destruction of it like she did with her mother's.

All she had to do was take a deep breath. _Inhale_. Yes, that was all it took. _Exhale_. It was as simple as that.

Her hand reached for the door bell. Her finger pressed down on it. She could hear the slight sound of it as it went off in the house. Could hear the small and light footsteps of the person she was desperate to talk to, and yet, never wanted to see again.

She was terrified! She couldn't do it! She wasn't strong enough for this. Her mind began to draw a blank as to what to say and do. _Think, just think!_

Then the words hit her. How could she have forgotten that part of their conversation yesterday? It was the most important part, the most important words of advice Yuki had to offer her…

--,--

"_I don't think I'll be able to do this. Not now and not with the news I have. I'm too afraid, too much of a coward for this." Her eyes were wide in uncertainty, as they gazed downward, glazed over._

_Yuki let out a small and gentle laugh, "Just remember."_

"_Remember what?" That moment of hyperventilation came and passed, for, the question had caught her off guard and had confused her._

"_Remember to not care and you'll be just fine."_

--,--

"Remember to not care." She repeated the words and enjoyed the way they tasted on her tongue.

The door opened and her mother stared down at her, eyes cold and nearly emotionless. Machi's eyes mirrored hers. Those words weren't all that hard to remember.

Actually, she was sure she would never forget them.

--,--

_A/N: Another one-shot done. Well, I have another one-shot on the way, a double post, in fact. So, please tell me what you think of this one or both of them in a review, and please take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	10. Heal

_**Shot Ten: Heal**_

_A/N: A double post, I hardly do these, but that's going to change over the next few days. Anyway, onto the story and I hope you enjoy. : )_

--,--

_What does snow become when it melts?_

_Water, wrong, it becomes spring._

I had been asked that question by Kana. I had given the answer of water, and found that I was wrong. She had said that the answer was spring and, in some illogical way, she was right.

I asked Tohru that same question, so many years ago, she was right too. She had said spring, just like her, it made me truly smile. She was so much like Kana; able to heal the younger zodiac members, but not me. I wasn't at the point to be healed. I still needed more time.

_I needed a different answer to that question…_

_In order for my emotional wounds to heal…_

The answer of spring could only bring a sad smile to my face, a real smile, but still a sad one. It would have done me no good; would have only locked up the pain longer; like a lock stuck in a key whole to a door that held too many emotions behind it. I needed an answer that was the complete opposite.

That's when I asked it one last time. To Mayu; her answer:

_What becomes of snow when it melts?_

_It becomes water._

**That was the answer I needed to hear…**

**In order to finally heal.**

--,--

_A/N: Thus, another one-shot comes to an end. I had fun writing this one; even though it is rather bittersweet…I like bittersweet though. :p That's it for today, but look out for another double post tomorrow, Thursday, and (hopefully) Friday. At which point, I will be finished with this series of one-shots. Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	11. Extra Baggage

_**Shot Eleven: Extra Baggage**_

_A/N: Hey there, everyone! I'm happy to report that I was able to watch the New Haven fireworks display last night. . Oh, and here is another double post. Enjoy!_

--,--

Kagura had feared Kyo at one time in her life. She had been repulsed by him. She had found him to be cursed twice over. Had found that he was worse off then she ever was and ever could be. That notion had made her find happiness in his pain. It had made her cruel and truly a monster.

Made her a slave to selfishness; submissive to force and pity. At first she found enjoyment out of what she had become, but then, what she had pretended to feel for so long, actually blossomed inside of her.

Love; she had finally loved Kyo. Truly; not out of a selfish need to feel superior due to Kyo's cursed over life of inferiority. She had simply woken up one morning and found an emotion in herself she could not explain. An emotion that only came when Kyo was near; yet, Kagura could not figure out what had brought about this morbid sense of fiction to reality. Only now, years later, when she was older, wiser, and her heart no longer called out to Kyo could she understand and see the truth.

She had developed love for Kyo because of Tohru. Her heart had thumped repeatedly because of the competition it had sensed from Tohru. Not her mind, not anyone else, and not even the two with whom the whole thing revolved around were able to see what had been formed. Yet, Kagura's heart had. It had seen the love bond that was so pure and true; a bond that had already began its construction so early in their relationship. Such intensity was how Kagura's heart knew Tohru would be the ultimate threat and that the only way for her to keep to her selfish ways was for her heart to open up to the idea of love.

So love she did, and just like all the other things in her life, love she did to the extreme. Her heart's plan had backfired; had caused for her to push much too hard and much too fast. In the end, she had pushed Kyo farther way from her and her love for him, and had only brought him closer to Tohru and their love for one another. All those years ago she had known that, yet, she hadn't given up, not until that one and only "date" she had with Kyo. When her backfired plan had slapped her right across the face; the sting had been so hard-it had caused tears to fall and shame to replace the greed.

After that day she gave up on Kyo. She let him go from her iron grip and harsh affection. She devoted herself to help Kyo and Tohru get together, and, as impossible as that feat may have been. It came to pass in the end. Now they were happy and she was happy to be on her own. Her greed was happy to please just herself and no other. With the curse gone she had no more pains or woes, she only had joy. It was rather odd to her still-to feel such a way-but she would have it no other.

The years flew by one after the other and in some way all the members of the zodiac (all thirteen, plus a god and a sensei) had found contentment in some way or another. So, why did she bother to think of the past in such a way, why?

Kagura could not come to the conclusion that it was because of that extra baggage of the past that her future was able to shine as brightly as it does. Without a reminder to a bleaker time, to a horrid and yet wonderful mistake, Kagura would have been unable to compare just how much brighter her outlook on life and the world had gotten; just how her greed for others had dwindled. Nevertheless, Kagura doesn't realize that she knows the answer to that pondered over question because, truthfully, no one ever notices that they ask themselves questions that they already know the answers to. And thus, Kagura is just like everyone else, and everyone else is just like her.

We all have that extra baggage that we all just happen to carry along with us.

--,--

_A/N: Another one-shot done and out. I think I watched way too many episodes of the Twilight Zone these past few days. This one-shot definitely gives off a Twilight Zone feel, or, I think so at least. : P Anyway, please take care and tell me what you think! Ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	12. A Small Piece of Cloth

**_Shot Twelve: A Small Piece of Cloth _**

_A/N: Hello again! Another double post, I don't have that much to say, other than the fact that I hope you enjoy the one-shot. : )_

--,--

_So small,_

_So delicate…_

_Never had Ayame-_

_Worked on something so…_

_Significant…_

Ayame had made multiple cute things before; thousands of tiny dresses; many precious things, yet, this _one_ outfit was-different. This one dress would be personal to him. More special than any other piece of cloth could be.

It was so tiny, so wondrous; all thanks to Mine…This one-small piece of cloth-was to be his daughter's first dress…

Filled with white lace and all the cutest things one could ever imagine. He worked his hardest on it, poured his flesh, blood, and tears into it (a saying he never dreamed he would even think of due to the gross nature and thought of it, yet, he would say such a thing in this one and only case).

He felt Mine's presence behind him. The joy highlighted for a moment in his eyes, but then slowly dimmed away. "What if…what I did with Yuki, I end up doing to our daughter without even realizing it?" His voice was soft, not the over confident and radiate tone that his voice usually was.

Mine just came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry, you learned from your mistakes. I trust you; I know that you won't make that mistake again."

Ayame still felt at unease. "How do you know for sure?" Uncertainty grasped him and fear overwhelmed him. He only showed this side of himself to Mine; only to her and no one else.

"Because, I've never seen one piece of cloth glow so much, it seems to shine with pride and love and acceptance." Her voice helped to soothe his worried mind as her body moved in front of him. Her stomach was swelled quite a bit, yet, that didn't detour his mind from the thought of how beautiful she was. If anything, she was more beautiful now than ever before. She took her hand in his and placed it over the swell. "She'll just love it, I know she will."

He felt that overconfidence begin to flow in his blood again. A brilliant smile began to grace his features and he dutifully began his work again. He couldn't wait to see his daughter in this overly adorable dress he was to create. It would be like that moment when he had seen Tohru in one of his dresses, only, since this was _his_ daughter she was bound to look a thousand times more sweet and cute, after all, with a father like _him_…How could she not?

­­--,--

_A/N: And thus, Shot Twelve comes to an end. I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you thought of it in a review. Well, until next time, please take care and ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	13. A Sea Full of Waves

_**Shot Thirteen: A Sea Full of Waves**_

_A/N: Hiya, everyone! Another double post, only one more of these and then this series will be done, I plan to get the next two out later tomorrow. Though, if not tomorrow, then I probably won't get the last two chapters out until Monday. 'Cause my friends and I are going to ConnectiCon. I'm going to Cosplay as Kanan from Saiyuki! Its tomorrow and we are going all three days; it should be so much fun! Anyway, I hope you all like this one-shot. : )_

--,--

Pale arms slipped into black laced gloves, ones that reached up to the dark haired woman's elbows, and a midnight drenched, laced, and tied dress adorned her petite form. As long and porcelain fingers swiftly pulled on long and dark colored boots. A shadowy mesh veil was placed upon her head and covered her face from view.

Black painted fingernails came into the view of the gloomy eyes of one Hanajima Saki. Today would be the day she was to get married to Sohma Kazuma. There would be no white here, only black, just like her life had always been. It didn't matter whether or not she still thought herself a witch-a sinner-by the time she was finally saved…she grew accustomed to the absence of color. Thus, white would not due, not the color that held every color imaginable within it. No, it would make her uncomfortable.

And so, her wedding was painted a lovely black.

It seemed that everything is had to do was unique, different, odd, strange…weird. The list of words to describe anything out of the norm is much too long to be completely listed. It's rather strange is not-that humans have only one word for normal-but a multitude of words for any and all things out of the shared sense of normality. Hanajima always found that thought to comfort her in some unknown way, maybe because it showed the hypocrisy of human nature, in the sense that we all believe we want to be normal, yet, there is too many things in this world that can only be described as anything but. Did the word _normal_ have any true value behind it? Did a definition for such a word even need to exist at all? After all, normal seems to be lost to the world.

It always made Hana smile, always.

Here she was-a person who didn't long to be normal-one who found it a compliment to be called strange. She could easily list off her abnormalities right here and now:

She was to have a black themed wedding.

The one to whom she was to marry was in his thirties, while she was still only a child (as most would deem her) at the age of eighteen.

She always wore tons of black, even when she sat in the direct sunlight.

Her hair was naturally curly (a genetic trait not found in many people of Japanese origin)

She could manipulate electrical waves.

And, most importantly, none of her friends were normal at all…

One of her best friends was a former Yanki that was now as girlish as one could get. The other was a person almost too kind and understanding to be a human. Yet, the oddest thing of all was how they all ended up with someone from the Sohma family; all soon to be bound to a family that…

Well, wasn't normal. Yet, one never finds a normal wave; they are all distinctive in some way, especially in a sea full of them.

--,--

_A/N: The end of another one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think of it in a review! Ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	14. Mended Wing

_**Shot Fourteen: Mended Wing**_

_A/N: Here's the next one-shot for the day. Enjoy. : )_

--,--

He hadn't been tied down by the curse for as long as the others, physically, at least. It had left him long before it was broken forever. Why? He never truly found out for certain. They all had their theories about what happened and why things happened the way they did. But, no concrete answer was ever found.

Nevertheless, even if he didn't have the physical part of the curse (didn't have to suffer through the transformations…the pain of not being able to hold the one you loved close); the mental strain of the curse still lingered there inside of him. It had been as if his soul and emotions had been locked away for so long. That he had just turned into some kind of robot or puppet for all the others to use.

_Until he met her…_

The moment Kureno had met that odd girl-Uotani Arisa-the key founds its way into the lock and his emotions, opinions, and thoughts all rushed back into him. Though, the acceptance of them had been a slow and almost deadly process, but now that he had them…he never wanted to let them go.

He had been the rooster of the zodiac. It was a fact that he had always found he forgot. Yet, when he meet Arisa, when he found that he wanted to see her again. When he had lain in that hospital wing and wished for her, when Akito had apologized to him, and had started to change. And when…when she said she would stay by his side no matter what, with that wonderful smile on his face, he remembered that he was the rooster of the zodiac, in such a way, it was like he had never forgotten it before.

Somehow, Uo, had found a way to make him human, make him smile, and at the same time-mend his broken wings.

--,--

_A/N: Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. :D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	15. Picture Perfection

_**Shot Fifteen: Picture Perfection**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! So far I'm having a blast at ConnectiCon! xD I got a Kyo purse/wallet thing that matches my Kyo backpack! Anyway, this is the last two (and the last double post). This one-shot is related to my fanfic "**Every Single One"**, in which Imake Ritsu a good painter.I hope you guys are having a good summer so far too and I hope you like this one-shot. : )_

--,--

I remember that day, when I painted that picture of you. I had just shown you my own secret place to be. It was far too good to be true. That someone cared enough about me, to be there with me, I couldn't believe that I wasn't dreaming…I couldn't believe…

_That day…_

_Everything…_

_Was picture perfect…_

From that moment on, you were always by my side, you helped me slowly become more accustomed to men's clothing and to the way it felt to have short hair. I was always too scared to take such a big step on my own, but then I found you (by such chance) and now, I have that small bit of self-confidence to continue on.

_Younger…_

_They all apologized…_

_For me…_

_Made everything…_

_My fault…_

But then, right before I had met you, I had a talk with Tohru-san. She told me that **everyone** had a purpose in this world. Her purpose and mine are exactly the same, we are to find and support the ones we love. I found you, Mii-chan, and Tohru-san found Kyo-kun. Yes, so, in the end…

_**Everything**…_

_Is picture perfect._

--,--

_A/N: Only one more one-shot to go, then, this whole series of one-shots shall be over. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please read and review! Ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinny-Black-


	16. Wedding

_**Shot Sixteen: Wedding**_

_A/N: Hey there everyone! This is the last one-shot for this entire series. While it is sad, I'm happy where I took this and am pleased with all of my one-shots. I hope you are too. For this one, I thought I'd do something a tinsy-bit different. Thus, I wrote it in a complete poem. Enjoy the different approach. : )_

--,--

_I was so nervous,_

_Small strands of brown covered my wide chocolate eyes,_

_The want to run,_

_Overcame me,_

_But then,_

_I thought of Kyo's smile,_

_And just how bright it is,_

_How happy it makes him look,_

_I thought of how his voice sounded when he said:_

_**I love you**._

-.-

_My nerves were like electricity,_

_They shot off in all directions,_

_Made my stomach feel sick,_

_My eyes felt like they were shaking,_

_My normally tan skin felt pale,_

_I wanted to run away,_

_But then,_

_I thought of Tohru's smile,_

_How sweet her voice sounded when she said:_

_**I love you**._

-.-

_When the time came,_

_When we held our hands,_

_When we faced one another,_

_When we smiled,_

_**That fear leave disappeared**,_

_And we finally got,_

_That **Happily Ever After**,_

_That everyone wishes for._

--,--

_A/N: I had a blast writing these one-shots everyone and I hope you had a blast reading them. Thank you to every reader and reviewer out there and I can only hope that you can review just one more time! Hopefully you liked this one-shot as much as I had fun writing it. Please take care and ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
